


A Failure of Imagination

by ladysnowfaire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Dirty Talk, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Talking about Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysnowfaire/pseuds/ladysnowfaire
Summary: Canon-era AU where Renly is the king of Westeros. PWP. Loras gives Margaery a lesson in cocksucking and then Margaery talks dirty to Renly.





	A Failure of Imagination

Renly didn’t think he’d ever been so humiliated. He was glad his men couldn’t see him now. He shuddered to think about what jokes they’d make about his manhood if they knew he was lying in bed, naked from the waist down, completely soft, while his beautiful wife was gripping the base of his cock in her delicate hand while sweetly suckling at the head.

After a few excruciating minutes, she pulled off, pressing a fond kiss to the side of his limp prick. “This isn’t working, is it? It’s a shame. I had hoped—but, oh well. I suppose I shall have to concede defeat,” she said with a soft laugh. 

Renly was sure his face was as red as the roses Loras liked to give to his maidens. He buried his head in his hands to avoid having to look at Margaery. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

She smiled at him. “I think I do.” She got up off her knees and sat on the bed next to him. “Could you wait here for a minute? I’m going to go get something, but I’ll be back straightaway. I promise.”

“All right,” he said.

She leaned over and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, then stood up and walked to the door. 

“Just lie back and relax. Get comfortable. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

With that, she slipped out of Renly’s bedchamber and closed the door quietly behind her. 

Renly tried to follow her advice, but he was too tense and upset. The problem seemed insurmountable, and he found himself dreading the continued awkwardness that would follow her return. He wondered what she had left to get. Perhaps it was a potion or tonic to inflame desire. Renly had heard of such things, although he had no idea if they worked. He hoped so. He and Margaery had been married for less than a fortnight, but he was already desperate enough to try anything.

But it was not a potion Margaery returned with. Renly’s breath caught when she re-entered the room hand in hand with Loras. 

She smiled slyly when she saw the expression on his face.

“Here,” she said, gently pushing Loras toward him. 

Loras looked as beautiful as ever, dressed in a lovely pale green silk shirt that brought out the green in his hazel eyes. Renly laughed nervously, thanking the gods that the awkward situation kept his body from betraying him completely. “As fond as I am of your brother, I don’t quite see what he has to do with this."

To Renly’s shock, Loras strode confidently over to the bed and captured his lips in full view of Margaery. “It’s all right, my love,” he said fondly, caressing Renly’s jaw with the back of his hand. "I keep no secrets from my sweet sister.”

Renly pulled away. “You told her about us?” he asked Loras. He wasn’t sure what to feel about that. On one hand, it would certainly make things easier, and he hated the idea of sneaking around with Loras behind Margaery’s back. On the other hand, it make him feel unpleasantly vulnerable and betrayed that Loras had exposed their secret without consulting him first, even if it was to someone both he and Loras considered trustworthy. 

“Please don’t be angry,” Loras said in a small voice, down at Renly with a pleading expression in his big, beautiful eyes. “She’s fine with it, honestly.”

"In fact,” Loras lowered his voice and leaned over to whisper in Renly’s ear. “I think it makes her wet.”

That brought another blush to Renly’s cheeks and caused Margaery to narrow her eyes at Loras. “What did you say to him?”

“Nothing that concerns you, sister dear,” Loras lied. 

He looked down at Renly’s limp cock and raised his eyebrows. “Not even a little bit hard? That’s pathetic, Margaery. You owe me ten gold dragons.”

“You and your sister took bets on whether or not she could arouse me?” Renly said indignantly. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Loras replied, idly playing with Renly’s cock. “She had a week to use all the means at her disposal. She was even allowed to let you close your eyes and pretend she was me. The only rules were that she couldn’t use any potions or tonics and she couldn’t ask me how you like it.” 

“You’re terrible,” said Renly. 

“But you love it,” Loras said, amused. Indeed, his words and his ministrations had coaxed Renly to half-mast. “Your majesty, would you allow me to show her how to please you? I think it would be very educational.”

The thought made Renly a bit uncomfortable, but Loras was looking at him so hopefully that Renly didn’t think he could deny him. Also, Renly had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea, since, if possible, he did want to get some pleasure out of his marital duties. 

“If it would please you,” Renly told Loras. 

“It would please us both, dear husband,” said Margaery.

“Then get on your knees,” Renly said to Loras.

Loras did so with a smirk. “Let me guess,” he said to Margaery. "When you did this, you kissed his prick a few times and sucked on it daintily, like it was a sweetmeat or something. Am I correct?”

“Yes,” Margaery admitted. 

“All right. The first lesson is that Renly likes it rough. He does like it when you play with the head a bit at first, and especially when you lick the vein beneath it, but then you’ve got to really go for it. Be enthusiastic. Suck hard and rough and take him as deeply into your throat as you can.”

Renly was a bit embarrassed to hear his preferences spelled out like that and a bit impressed that Loras was so good at putting his desires into words. And then he promptly forgot how to think altogether when Loras went on to demonstrate what he was talking about. Loras was evidently not in the mood to tease him because he spent very little time licking the head before he took a deep breath and swallowed his cock all the way to the base.

Renly gave a shout of surprise and pleasure, and the blood went to his cock so fast it almost made him dizzy.  
“Warn me next time,” he complained. 

Loras merely smiled around his cock and continued to suck it earnestly, bobbing up a few times for air before returning to worship the base of Renly’s cock with his lips. Renly groaned and lay back on the bed, fisting a hand in Loras’s hair and roughly pulling him back down to the base of his cock when he seemed to be spending a little too much time teasing the head. Sure it was a little rude, but Renly doubted Loras would mind because he seemed to enjoy putting him in such a vulnerable position in front of his wife, and he probably knew that Renly would want to assert a least a little control over the situation. Loras allowed Renly to guide his head down to the base of his cock for a few long sucks, but then grabbed Renly’s wrist in his own to get some leverage and decisively removed his mouth from Renly’s cock. 

Renly glared at him and Loras laughed. “If you didn’t already know this, I should probably warn you that he’s a hair-puller. He’s obsessed with getting his hands in my hair and he sometimes forgets that it can hurt if he pulls on it too hard,” Loras said to Margaery. As annoyed as Renly was at the interruption, he couldn’t help but admire the way Loras’s voice was hoarse from the rough fucking his throat had taken. “He probably won’t be this harsh with you, though. He’s just annoyed with me, and he knows I like it as rough as he does." 

“Will you get on with it?” Renly said to Loras.

Loras shot him an unimpressed look. “No, I won’t get on with it. This is supposed to be a lesson for Margaery, remember? You have to be patient.”

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Renly grumbled.

“Then think of this as your chance to prove that you’re the patient one,” Loras said reasonably. "You know how important patience is for a king.”

“Fine, you cheeky bugger. Say your piece. I’ll be over here suffering in silence.”

Loras rolled his eyes at that and Margaery giggled. 

“Ok, time for the second lesson. Did you take his prick in your hand while you pleasured him?”

“Yes,” said Margaery. “Was that wrong too?”

“Well, no, not exactly. Renly does actually like having a hand on him while being pleasured orally, but he wouldn’t like your hand. He likes to have a big, strong, calloused hand to fuck into, so you should have put his hand on his cock instead of yours. He can give himself better strength and pressure than you can.”

With that, Loras took Renly’s right hand and put it on his cock. “Keep that there,” he told Renly. 

“Bossy,” Renly complained, but he did as Loras said. 

“He also likes to have his balls sucked, but those you should be a little careful with because they’re really sensitive,” Loras said matter-of-factly. 

Of course, Loras demonstrated that as well, splitting his attentions evenly between Renly’s left and right ball sac and the aching, red head of his cock. He rolled Renly’s balls in his mouth with just the right amount of pressure until Renly was constantly moaning at the sensation and trying to get his cock deep down Loras’s throat when Loras deigned to shift his attention there. 

However, when Loras took his mouth off his cock and sat up to address Margaery again, Renly gave a groan that had nothing to do with pleasure and everything to do with frustration. “By the gods, Loras, you know I love you, but this is torture.”

Loras didn’t apologize, but he did look sympathetic. “If I let you come, do you think you can get hard again within 15 minutes?” he asked. 

“As long as you don’t leave,” Renly said honestly. 

“All right. I believe you,” he said. “I’ll even let you finish in my hair as a reward for good behavior.”

“Renly loves to see my hair dripping with his seed,” Loras told Margaery. “But he usually finishes on my chest or down my throat because he knows that I find it uncomfortable.”

Renly didn’t think he’d stopped blushing since this “lesson" started, but that comment was definitely the most embarrassing yet. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, though it didn’t help much because he could still feel the sensation of Margaery’s eyes on him. 

“He always tells me that I look cute when I’m embarrassed, and I definitely feel the same way about him,” said Loras.

“He has a nice arse,” said Margaery. 

“I’m still here, you know,” said Renly. 

Loras and Margaery both laughed at him, and Renly had to curse the day he’d first met the Tyrells. Renly heard Loras get off the bed and go over to get something from the bed stand drawer. His heart pounded and his mouth went dry when he realized what it was that Loras had probably gotten. 

“What’s that for?” Margaery asked.

Loras sighed. “I’m not going to lie to you, you might find this last part distasteful. But, if you can do it right, it’ll definitely get Renly hard and begging for anything, even your cunt.”

“I think he’s enjoying dragging this out a little bit too much,” Margaery said to Renly. To Loras she said, “Just tell me what to do with it.”

“Put it on your finger and stick your finger up his arsehole,” Loras said bluntly. “There’s a spot inside of him that makes him feel really, really good. You’ll have to feel around for it a little bit; it’s kind of hard to explain where it is. It feels hard, yet sort of…spongy? I’m not sure if that’s a good description, but you’ll know it when you find it. Once you find it, just press and rub at it a few times. Be careful not to play with it too much though, or he’ll spend before you intend him to.” 

“Come on, turn over,” Loras said, tugging on Renly’s shoulder. “I need to get at your cock.”

“Do you promise you’ll let me come this time?” Renly asked Loras.

“Yes, I promise,” said Loras. 

Renly obligingly turned over and spread his legs to give Loras better access to both his cock and his arsehole. 

Loras kissed the inside of Renly’s thigh and put a pillow under his ass. Next, he dipped two fingers in the oil and gave the bottle to Margaery.

He then wasted no time getting his mouth back on Renly’s cock, all the while rubbing small circles around Renly’s arsehole. Before long, Renly’s tight hole relaxed and opened up to welcome Loras’s finger inside. Despite Loras’s promise not to tease, he didn’t find Renly’s prostate as quickly as Renly knew he could, determined to explore and stroke all over Renly’s insides before focusing on that special spot. Yet, when he found it, he rubbed at it with a purpose, making Renly see stars. Loras barely got his mouth off Renly’s cock before Renly was coming harder than he had in ages, delighting in the feel of Loras’s silky soft hair tickling his cock. 

Renly was barely able to move afterwards, but he managed to lift his head off the pillow enough to savor the rare sight of Loras’s gorgeous curls dripping with his spend.

Margaery giggled. “That’s a good look for you, brother.”

Loras pushed his hair off his forehead and rolled his eyes at her. “Oh, be quiet. Would you get me a cloth? I’d ask Renly, but it doesn’t seem like he’ll be able to move anytime soon, and I hate when his seed gets in my eyes.”

Margaery giggled again but did as Loras asked, and soon Loras had wiped the worst of it away with the towel. 

“May I taste it, brother?” she asked.

“Hm? Oh, certainly.”

Margaery twirled one of Loras’s soft curls around her finger and licked at it, a sight which Renly found oddly arousing. He found it much less so when she made a face at the taste. “It’s too salty,” she complained. “Does it always taste this salty?”

“I think so,” Loras replied, “Although I only have personal knowledge of mine and Renly's.”

Loras sat back down on the bed next to Renly and caressed his side. “Do you forgive me, love?”

“You know I bloody well do,” Renly grumbled. “I would forgive you anything for another orgasm like that.”

Loras laughed and pushed Renly’s tunic up out of the way enough to kiss his stomach. “Would you open your legs a little more for me? I’d like to help Margaery find your special spot.”

“All right,” Renly conceded, “but be gentle. I’m a little sensitive right now.”

“We’ll be so gentle you’ll barely feel a thing,” Loras promised. 

Renly watched as Loras and Margaery both dipped a finger in the oil and took a deep breath as he felt two digits rubbing at his anus, Loras’s familiar finger and Margaery’s smaller and softer finger. True to Loras’s word, Loras and Margaery were both incredibly gentle as they slipped inside him and rubbed at his insides. Renly sighed at the subtle pleasure and relaxed as Loras quietly directed Margaery to his prostate. When she found it, Renly almost wanted to cry at the torturous pleasure that shot through his oversensitive nerves. 

“Ah! Please…I can’t—it’s too…” Renly found it nearly impossible to talk, but, thankfully, Loras understood what he wanted to say and gently withdrew his and Margaery’s fingers.

“Did you feel it?” he asked Margaery.

“Yes,” she replied. “It felt odd, but he certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“All men have one, but I doubt many women know about it,” Loras replied. “If you ever take a lover besides Renly, perhaps he’ll appreciate your knowledge. I’ve ever heard of men who liked to be fucked up the arse by women with fake pricks.”

“Must you talk about cuckolding me in my presence?” Renly asked. 

“Oh, I know you don’t mind,” Loras replied.

“Well, no, not if she’s discreet, but hearing the men joke about it would be humiliating,” said Renly. “I can imagine it now, all the japes they could make about stags and horns.”

“Well then, you’re only allowed to give him horns if he’s been bad,” Loras said to Margaery. 

Margaery giggled. 

Renly reached out a hand and tugged at Loras’s breeches. “Take these off and come to bed. The queen can stay or go as she pleases, but it’s not fair that I’m half-naked while you both are fully clothed.”

Loras frowned. “I’ll remove my breeches if it pleases you, but my sister will stay. You’ve had your fun, and now it’s time to do your duty.”

“Do you mean to have me fuck your sister while you pleasure yourself?” Renly asked. It was an unorthodox solution to the problem at hand that he had never considered before, although, in all fairness, he had not known that Margaery knew about his and Loras’s relationship before. Renly was intrigued, and he had to admit that having such amazing visual stimulation would probably help him maintain an erection, but he was surprised that Loras and Margaery were okay with the idea.

“That’s one way we could do it,” Loras said thoughtfully. “Margaery and I had a few ideas, if you’d care to hear them.”

“I’ll admit that I’m intrigued, but wouldn’t that be…strange for you? Or Margaery?”

The idea that someone could be aroused by watching a sibling fuck was completely foreign to Renly. Even though he desired men, the idea of watching Stannis or Robert fuck a woman or being involved in a threesome with either of his brothers filled him with nothing but disgust. Although, Renly supposed that Loras had always been slightly more interested in women than he himself was, and it was undeniable that Margaery was much more comely than either Robert or Stannis.

Loras shrugged. "I get to share the most intimate and pleasurable experience a man can have with the two people I love most in the world. What could be strange about that?”

Renly stared at him in shock, wondering how he could possibly be so blasé about it and starting to worry that the talk of cuckolding earlier had been more than just a bad jape. 

Loras saw the horrified look on his face and hastened to add, “Wait, I misspoke! I didn’t mean—We’d never do to you what that Lannister bitch and the kingslayer did to your brother! Could you tell him?” he asked Margaery. “You’re better at explaining things than I am.”

“What Loras is trying to say is that both he and I desire you, and we’re not shy about nudity. You don’t have to worry about him fucking me because neither of us are comfortable with doing that, but we thought that, since it will never be that way round, it wouldn’t be much of an issue.”

“Yes, exactly,” said Loras, looking relieved. 

“You aren’t sickened by the idea of watching Loras and I fuck?” Renly asked Margaery, curious. In addition to the incest issue, there was the fact that he and Loras were both men. Renly had always assumed that the thought of two men together would offend the delicate sensibilities of well-bred noblewomen, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

Margaery smiled. “Would you be disgusted by watching two handsome men fuck?”

“No,” Renly admitted.

“Then why should I be? You and Loras are both very handsome men. I enjoyed watching him suck your cock earlier, perhaps more than a proper lady should have. But, my king, you will find that I am hardly a proper lady between the sheets." 

Renly shuddered. “Gods, Loras, your sister has a dirty mouth. I’ve never heard a noblewoman speak so.”

Margaery gave him a predatory smile and replied, “Women’s thoughts are just as filthy as men’s are, we are just taught to be more circumspect with how we express such thoughts.”

Renly didn’t want to dwell on that line of thought, so cleared his throat and said, “We’ve veered a bit off course. What were the ideas you two came up with? For how this would work, I mean?”

Both Margaery and Loras started to talk at the same time. Then Loras laughed a little and said, “Go ahead, sweet sister. I’ll be interested to hear if you’ll be able to sell him on any of our wicked schemes.”

“Oh, I daresay you’ll find me better able to please our king than I was yesterday,” Margaery said in a voice like melted honey. "I learned a lot from your little ‘lesson,’ sweet brother.”

Loras merely smirked at her and waved a hand for her to continue.

"First of all,” Margaery said to Renly, “if you are truly uncomfortable with the idea of fucking us both, or of fucking me without Loras, there’s another way we could do what needs to be done. You and Loras could fuck, collect your seed in a cup, and leave it on the bedstand for me. I would take care of putting it where it needs to go. I’m not sure how well that would work, but I could conceivably become pregnant that way, especially if we buy a fertility charm.” 

This was also a very attractive option, but Renly knew it wasn’t what the siblings really wanted. 

“And your other ideas?” Renly prompted. 

Margaery smiled. “Well, as you assumed earlier, you could fuck me either face up or face down while you watch Loras pleasure himself. I can only imagine what a tempting sight that would be for you, how hard you would get inside of me while imagining fucking my brother’s tight hole. Could you fuck me like a beast, my king, if you were imagining fucking him?”

Renly’s throat was dry. Against all reason, his cock was already perking up with interest. He would never in a thousand years have thought that he’d be able to get hard from listening to a woman talk, but her words inflamed his imagination. If he were a superstitious man, he would’ve wondered what sorcery the Tyrell siblings had employed to arouse him by the idea of a coupling that would’ve done nothing for him if he’d thought about it rationally. 

“Next option,” he said. 

Margaery gave him a wicked grin, and Renly realized that she could see his cock and therefore knew the effect her words were having on him. He was tempted to cover himself with the sheet, but decided not to, as the vulnerability that had been mortifying to him before somehow aroused him now. If he thought about it, it was probably because Margaery had been so frank about wanting his cock, so he knew she looked upon him with lust rather than humor or pity. It made sense, Renly supposed, as he’d always enjoyed the admiration of women, as long as he wasn’t obligated to return said admiration. 

“You could fuck me while kissing and touching Loras. I know you only have eyes for him, so I could be nothing more than a warm, tight, hole to fuck as you explore my brother’s body. I imagine this would please you even more, my king, than being able to look but not touch.”

“I imagine you’re right,” Renly said. “Is that all? If so, I will truly pity you both for your lack of imagination.”

Margaery laughed. “As you have surely observed for yourself, my king, it is true that my brother lacks a vivid imagination. But let me assure you that I am more than able to make up for his lack.”

Renly smirked. “Then, by all means, thrill me.”

“Would fucking me while sucking Loras’s cock thrill you? He’s told me how eager you are to do that for him, how much you love choking on his cock. Or how you sometimes kiss and lick it all over, worshipping it as you only pretend to worship the seven. You could even slip your finger up his arse and find his secret spot. Perhaps he’d let you listen to his cries of pleasure while you fuck me. Perhaps others might hear as well and wonder why my brother’s moans and gasps are coming from our bedchamber.” She leaned towards him, her eyes dark with lust. "You see, he’s told me of how many times you’ve nearly been caught. Loras seems to think that it’s your insatiable desire for him that drives you to breaches of discretion, but I think the idea of getting caught excites you." 

“You are truly insightful, my queen,” Renly said hoarsely. “And that was your best idea yet.”

“Not so fast, my king,” said Margaery. “I’ve yet to share my personal favorite. Loras could take you from behind while you're taking me. I’d love to hear you moan as he opens you up with fingers and oil and mercilessly teases your secret spot, first with his fingers and then with his cock. I wonder what it would feel like to be filled to bursting with hard cock and yet have a warm, tight hole to fuck instead of having to rut against cold sheets. I imagine it would be quite a singular experience.”

“Is that my final choice?” Renly asked.

“Yes,” Margaery replied. 

“Well then, it seems you and Loras do indeed lack imagination,” Renly said, savoring the look of shock and arousal on both Margaery’s and Loras’s faces. “Although I’ve only been envisioning the possibilities for the past half hour, I’ve already come up with a better idea than any you’ve laid before me.”

Margaery and Loras exchanged glances. 

“Well? Don’t leave us in suspense,” Margaery said breathlessly. 

“Why limit ourselves to just one of those options? I’d quite like to do them all.”

“How will you do it?” asked Margaery.

"First, I’ll watch Loras take himself in hand, which I imagine will make me hard enough to get inside you, my sweet wife. Then, Loras will come closer and we’ll kiss and touch each other. He’ll coax me open with fingers and oil. Next, I’ll suck his cock for his pleasure and for additional lubrication, though I might have to squeeze the base of it to keep him from spending too early. Finally, Loras will enter me and fuck me hard enough to drive my cock all the way to the back of your cunt. I’ll fuck you that way until Loras deigns to hit my sweet spot, and then, and only then, will I spend inside you. What do you think of that, my queen?” Renly said, smiling triumphantly at Margaery. 

“I think it is an excellent idea, my king. I only see one small problem with your plan."

“What is that?” Renly asked.

“What will keep you from spending too early?"

Renly winked at her. “Why that’s the upside of marrying a man who only fucks men, my dear. When inside a cunt, I imagine that I’ll have quite a lot of stamina."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I meant to write about the part where Renly fucks Margaery while Loras fucks him, but I got distracted by all the dirty talk. And I’m not sure I can describe it much better than Renly, to be honest xD. Renly is, apparently, the undisputed champion of dirty talk. Still, perhaps I’ll make a second part if inspiration strikes.


End file.
